Time Shifters
by WordNerb93
Summary: Phineas and Ferb take everyone back to the past. But complications arise, sending them on a journey that they won't soon forget. Multiple Phinbella.
1. Chapter 1: TriStone Area

**Hello there! Another partially completed story being shoved out there, despite the numerous other stories I should be updating.  
**

**I will mention right now that this story will be, until further notice, only be worked on when I cannot use my computer, seeing as it is the only story I have been typing on my phone.  
**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb.  
**

* * *

Phineas and Ferb were sitting under the tree in their backyard. They were eating their lunch, a big platter of sandwiches, before figuring out what else to do that day.  
A hairy figure suddenly jumped the fence, yelled out "SANDWICHES!" and grabbed the platter.  
"Hey Ferb! It's Conk!"  
The caveman nodded as he stuffed sandwich after sandwich in his mouth. But, all of a sudden, he sat down and began to cry.  
"Conk? What's wrong?"  
"Conk- want- home!" he bawled.  
Ferb and Phineas shared a glance. "Phineas, I know what were going today."  
"Yeah, we gotta get Conk home! Back in the past!"

* * *

The gate opened and the Fireside Girls walked into the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, accompanied by Buford and Baljeet.  
"Hey Phineas," Isabella said, "Whatcha doin'?"  
"Hey Isabella. We're helping our friend, Conk, get home."  
The group stared at him. "You know he's a caveman, right?" Buford asked.  
"Yeah."  
Buford shrugged. "Whatever."  
"In order to get him home, we have to find where and when he was frozen in the glacier we found him in. So we built a device that can find a person anytime and anywhere."  
Baljeet raised his hand. "And you have already finished it?"  
Phineas grinned. "Pretty fast, huh?"  
Ferb nodded. "Yes. We barely took a scene change."  
"Uh, Ferb," Isabella said, "You kinda just broke the fourth wall."  
Ferb shrugged and waved to the readers.  
Phineas shook his head. "If you're done, bro, we need to hurry this up. By the way," he turned to Baljeet, "can you design us a time machine that can take all of us? We're kinda in a hurry."  
Baljeet smiled. "My friends, I already have a blueprint ready. I shall go and get it."  
As Baljeet ran home for the blueprint, the rest of the gang gathered around the machine the boys had made. A couple switches were thrown and an image was projected on the side of the house. It showed a prehistoric jungle with a large glacier in the background.  
The image suddenly zoomed in and the gang saw Conk, whose foot was trapped in the glacier.  
"There we go! We have the coordinates! Now all we need is-"  
"I am back, and I have the blueprints!"

* * *

Insert Montague

* * *

Baljeet's time machine was very different from the one the boys had fixed in the museum. It was a pair of projector-looking machines. One would be sent back in time and make a 'bridge' between the two times, in the form of a portal.  
"You ready to go home, Conk?" Phineas asked.  
Conk jumped up and down, shouting loudly.  
At that moment, Candace and Jeremy walked into the backyard. "Phineas and Ferb! What are you two doing?"  
"Oh, hey Candace. We're just taking Conk home. You remember him?"  
"The caveman?"  
"Yeah. You wanna come?"  
Candace was about to object when Jeremy said, "Sure." With that, Candace wasn't going anywhere else.

* * *

The gang stepped into the distant past. The first thing they noticed was the glacier, now with a fully frozen Conk inside. The Conk that had come with them didn't notice, but ran off, shouting loudly. Just as he vanished from sight, they heard a younger voice shout out, "Conk!"  
"Why does that voice sound familiar?" Phineas asked.  
Before anyone could give their guesses, Conk came running back with two smaller people in tow, literally. That itself wasn't the reason that the entire group from Danville found themselves frozen with shock. That was due to the fact that these figures looked like Phineas and Ferb.  
Conk stopped in front of the gang. He pointed at the Phineas-lookalike. "Phinabunk." Then he pointed at the Ferb-lookalike. "Gerb" He turned to Phinabunk and Gerb and gesturing at the group said, "Friends."  
Phinabunk and Gerb stared at Phineas and Ferb. Finally, Phinabunk said a long string of what sounded like a language.  
"Umm, we didn't get that," Phineas said.  
Phinabunk's eyes went wide. "You speak Gerbish? But we just made that up last night!"  
The gang from Danville just stared. This cave boy had just spoken perfect English.  
"Where we come from," Phineas finally said, "this is called English. It's how we normally speak."  
Phinabunk looked at them for a moment before saying, "Cool!" He patted Gerb's back. "I'm Phinabunk and this is my brother, Gerb."  
Phineas grinned as he put a hand on Ferb's shoulder. "Well, I'm Phineas and this is my brother, Ferb."  
Phinabunk suddenly snapped his fingers. "Gerb, I know what we're gonna do today! We're gonna teach our friends Gerbish! Or," he said, grinning sheepishly, "English. Phineas, Ferb, could you and your friends help us out?"  
Phineas turned to everyone else. "You guys want to help?" Everyone voiced their agreement, so Phineas turned back to Phinabunk and said, "We're in!"

* * *

Everyone began to set up the necessary equipment, which were mostly stone tablets. At least, almost everyone.  
"So, how many people should show up? Phineas asked.  
"Depends on the day," Phinabunk replied. "Usually-"  
"Meh Phinabunk. Whakka tuka'?"  
The two redheaded boys, who were near the gate, turned to see a cave girl that looked remarkably like Isabella walking into the backyard. When she saw the two boys she stopped. "Phinabunk and Phinabunk?"  
Phinabunk shook his head. "Phineas," he said, pointing at Phineas.  
"Oh." She appeared satisfied by this.  
"Phineas, whatcha doin' over there?" Isabella called out.  
"Isabella, you might wanna come see this."  
Isabella rushed over, only to skid to a stop when she saw the cave girl. The two girls stared at each other. They both tilted their heads slightly.  
Isabella pointed to herself. "Isabella."  
The cave girl nodded and pointed to herself, saying, "Isabelock."  
Phineas and Phinabunk shared a glance, each with a grin on his face. "Let me guess," Phineas said, "best friends?"  
"As long as we can remember," replied Phinabunk.  
The two boys moved off, failing to notice how both the girls looked somewhat disappointed. They both gave a soft, sad sigh. They then turned to each other, somewhat surprised.  
"You love Phinabunk?" Isabella asked.  
"Whak?" Isabelock replied.  
Isabella remembered that Isabelock wouldn't know English. She thought for a moment, then got an idea. She drew a heart in the dirt. "Isabelock," she pointed at the cave girl, "love," she pointed at the heart, "Phinabunk?" she finished, pointing toward the two redheaded boys.  
Comprehension dawned on Isabelock's face and she turned bright red. She nodded shyly and Isabella grinned.  
"Isabella," she began, pointing to herself, "love," she pointed to the heart, "Phineas," finishing by pointing to the boys.  
Isabelock giggled and Isabella joined in.

* * *

Buford was moving one of the heavier stone tablets into place when a large stone flew over the fence and landed on his foot. More annoyed than hurt, he grabbed the rock and yelled, "Alright, who's da wise guy?"  
An incoherent shout was his reply. The gate burst open, revealing two cave boys. One, who held a large club, resembled Buford, while the other, who was being dragged into the yard, looked like Baljeet.  
The Buford lookalike stomped up to Buford. The two glared at each other, neither one so much as blinking.  
Then, all at once, the two began to laugh heartily.  
"Boofgard," the prehistoric half said, thumping his chest with his club.  
"Buford," came the reply, also with a thump on the chest.  
The two slammed their heads together, wobbled for a moment, then burst out laughing again.  
Baljeet, who had observed this strange ritual, walked up. "What just happened?"  
Buford glared at him. "That's a secret, nerd!" he growled.  
Boofgard dropped the cave-Baljeet, who immediately scrambled away, and grabbed the rock from Buford. Shouting again, he threw it over the house. Buford grinned, grabbed a rock, and threw it in the same direction. The two then ran out of the backyard.  
Baljeet, more curious about his prehistoric doppelganger than throwing stones, headed over to the cave boy.  
He found him reading the stone tablets that taught English.  
He looked up at Baljeet. "Given your earlier communicating, I would say you know this language?"  
Baljeet was pleasantly surprised. "Yes, that is correct. I am Baljeet. We came here to return Conk to the past. Now, we are helping Phinabunk and Gerb teach this language."  
"It is good to meet you, Baljeet. I am Baljug. You have already met Boofgard. He will probably be the toughest to teach."  
"Is he your bully?"  
"Yes, yes he is."  
"How do you deal with him?"  
Baljug shrugged. "I find it is easier to pretend to enjoy it. He gets less satisfaction from it and stops sooner."  
"I shall keep that in mind."

* * *

"Hey, Candace? After we finish helping these boys out, you wanna talk a walk around?" Jeremy asked.  
Candace smiled dreamily. "Sure Jeremy. I would love to."  
"PHINABUNK AND GERB!"  
The two teens turned to see a cave girl run out of the house.  
The cave girl saw Jeremy and stopped. "Jerabunk?" Then she noticed Candace. "Atoka Can-tok?"  
Jeremy chuckled. "I guess there are cave people like us here, too."  
Phinabunk walks up. "I see you've met our sister, Can-tok."  
Can-tok begins raving at Phinabunk and Candace groans.  
"Do I actually sound like that?" she asked Jeremy.  
"Well..."  
She put her face in her hands. "How do people put up with me?"  
He put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. "It's one of those things that make you Candace. And I wouldn't have it any other way."  
Candace looked up, her eyes watering. "Really?"  
"Really." He leaned over and kissed her.  
Can-tok stopped her ranting and said something quietly. Phinabunk nodded and said something else. Can-tok suddenly rushed off and grabbed one of the tablets in the backyard.  
Candace and Jeremy looked at Phinabunk. He shrugged and said, "She wants dating advice from you."

* * *

About an hour (and six Caveside Girls) later, the prehistoric gang knew English.  
"So, what do you guys like to do?" asked Isabelock.  
"Well, we invent new things every day, making friends, singing songs-"  
"Hey! We made up a song last night!" exclaimed Phinabunk. "You guys want to hear it?"  
"I'd stick around, but I have to find Jerabunk." With that, Can-tok ran off.  
"Yeah, me and Jeremy are gonna talk a walk. Maybe next time."  
Conk had also vanished, leaving only the younger part of both gangs.  
"Let's hear it!" Phineas said excitedly.  
With a grin, the cave gang grabbed some primitive instruments and started singing.

**All:** _Zubada, yia!_  
_Zubada, yia!_  
_Zubada, yia!_  
_Zubada, yia!_  
_Zubada, yia!_ (**Caveside Girls:** _Oooooh!_)

_Zubada, yia!_  
_Zubada, yia!_  
_Zubada, yia!_  
_Zubada, yia!_  
_Zubada, yia!_  
_Zubada, yia!_ (**Baljug:** _Yaaa ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya yaaa yooo!_)  
**Gerb:** _Ooga ooga ooga ooga_

**Phinabunk:** _Ooo chaka, ooo chaka_  
**Isabelock:** _Kay carga mana hoo_  
**Both:** _Ya ya ya_  
_Gunga larga mungo_  
**Boofgard and Baljug:** _Zooga ooga chonga_  
**Isabelock and Caveside Girls:** _Beep boppa zabodu_  
**All except Gerb:** _Chucka lacka moo eetchie she ma goo_  
_Chucka lacka moo eetchie she ma goo_  
_Chucka lacka moo eetchie she ma goo_  
_Chucka lacka moo eetchie_  
_Eetchie she ma ooga_  
_Ooga_  
_Ooga_  
**Gerb:** _Ooga ooga ooga ooga_  
**All:** _Chucka lacka moo eetchie she ma goo!_

The cave gang posed as their song ended. The modern gang applauded generously.  
"That was amazing!" Phineas declared.  
Ferb nodded. "Simply astounding. And very similar to a song of our own make."  
Gerb snapped his fingers. "Why don't you sing that song?" he inquired, his voice carrying an accent identical to Ferb's.  
Phineas started running for the portal to their time. "I'll go grab our instruments!"  
As he vanished, Isabelock approached Phinabunk. She looked very nervous.  
Concerned, Phinabunk asked, "Isabelock? What's wrong?"  
"Um..." She glanced over to Isabella. Isabella smiled and waved her on.  
"Well, Phinabunk, I wanted to tell you I- I- I love you."  
Phinabunk froze, his expression one of absolute shock.  
"Phinabunk?" Isabelock waved a hand in front of his face.  
Nothing.  
"Hey guys, I'm back!"  
Almost everyone turned to see Phineas returning with a huge cart full of equipment.  
He paused when he saw Phinabunk. "What happened?"  
Isabella ran over to him. "Nothing! Just, uh, something you wouldn't get unless you were here."  
Phineas shrugged. "Okay then. Are we still gonna sing?"  
Ferb looked at Gerb, who nodded.  
"Alright! Here we go!"  
Distributing the equipment at high speeds, the modern gang stood in front of the cave gang. At least, most of them. Phinabunk was facing them, but still frozen, and Isabelock was sitting apart from the rest, her face hidden in her arms.  
"Alright Ferb, hit it!"  
The music began to flow, and Phinabunk seemed to snap out of his frozen state. But, he only sat down, rather hard, right where he stood.

**Phineas:**_ Bow, Chicka Bow-Wow!  
_**Isabella and the Fireside Girls:**_ That's what my baby says!  
_**Phineas:**_ Mow-mow-mow!  
_**Isabella and the Fireside Girls:**_ And my heart starts pumping!  
_**Phineas:**_ Chicka-Chicka Choo Wap!  
_**Isabella and the Fireside Girls:**_ Never gonna stop!  
_**All except Ferb:**_ Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!_

Phinabunk seemed to be recovering. He looked over at Isabelock for a few seconds before returning his attention to the song.

**Phineas:**_ My baby's got her own way of talkin',  
Whenever she says something sweet,  
And she knows it's my world she's a-rockin',  
Though my vocabulary's incomplete!  
I know it may sound confusing,  
_**Fireside Girls:**_ Oooh  
_**Phineas:**_ Sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight!  
But I never feel like I'm losing,  
_**Isabella:**_ Losing!  
_**Phineas:**_ When I take the time to translate!  
_**All except Ferb:**_ Here's what I'm talkin' 'bout!_

As the chorus began again, Phinabunk looked at Isabelock again. When Gerb patted him on the back, he stood up and walked over to her.

**Phineas:**_ Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow!  
_**Fireside Girls:**_ That's what my baby says!  
_**Phineas:**_ Mow-mow-mow!  
_**Fireside Girls:**_ And my heart starts pumping!  
_**Phineas:**_ (Oh) Chicka-Chicka, Choo Wap!  
_**Fireside Girls:**_ Never gonna stop!  
_**All except Ferb**_**:** Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!_

**Phineas:** _Well, I don't know what to do!_  
**Isabella:** _I don't know what to do._

Phinabunk put his arm around Isabelock, who looked up at him.

**Phineas:**_ But I think I'm getting through!  
_**Isabella:**_ I think I'm getting through._

"Isabelock?" Phinabunk began.

**Phineas:**_ 'Cause when I say I love you...  
_**Isabella:**_ When I say I love you!_

"Umm... Gitchee gitchee goo," he said sheepishly.  
Isabelock remained confused.

**Phineas:**_ She says, "I Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too!"  
_**Isabella and the Fireside Girls:**_ Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too!  
_**Phineas:**_ Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too!  
_**Isabella and the Fireside Girls:**_ Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too!_

Realization dawned on Isabelock's face and she tackled Phinabunk, kissing him.

**Phineas:**_ Don't need a dictionary!  
__ Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow!  
_**Fireside Girls:**_ That's what my baby says!  
_**Phineas:**_ Mow-mow-mow!  
_**Fireside Girls:**_ And my heart starts pumping!  
_**Phineas:**_ Chicka-Chicka, Choo Wap!  
_**Fireside Girls:**_ Never gonna stop!  
_**All except Ferb:**_ Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!_

**Phineas:** _I said a-Bow Chicka Bow-Wow!_  
**Isabella and the Fireside Girls:** _That's what my baby says!_  
**Phineas:** _Mow-mow-mow!_  
**Isabella and the Fireside Girls:** _And my heart starts pumping!_  
**Phineas:** _Chicka-Chicka, Choo Wap!_  
**Isabella and the Fireside Girls:** _Never gonna stop!_  
**All except Ferb:** _Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!_  
_Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!_  
_Gitchee Gitchee Goo means..._  
_That I love you baby!_  
_Baby!_  
_Baby!_  
**Ferb:** _Baby-baby-baby-baby._  
**All:** _Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!_

The applause began the moment the last note was played. Gerb even let out a whistle of approval.  
Isabella, however, noticed two people who were paying them no mind. Phinabunk and Isabelock seemed busy at the moment.  
All of a sudden, two people ran past. One was a caveman with a bad slouch. The other also slouched, but was wearing modern clothes, like a lab coat. They each shouted something:  
"Kooya, Bunka da Bunkaquan!"  
"Curse you, Perry the Platypus!"  
After they ran by, a herd of mammoths ran after them.  
After the mammoths disappeared, two teal-colored creatures walked up. They both let out a chatter.  
"Oh, there you are, Bunka."  
"Oh, there you are, Perry."

* * *

**Next chapter is going to be up momentarily. I plan on posting each 'section' like this. As for what constitutes a section, I'll let you guess.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Downfall of Doofengung

**Arlight, here's chapter 2. This time, we see Perry and Bunka's side, as well as the exit from this time.  
**

* * *

Perry lay in his pet bed, napping away. Suddenly, the bed tipped over, dumping the platypus into a long tube.  
Perry placed his fedora on his head before landing in his usual chair.  
The monitor in front of him sprung to life. "Good morning, Agent P. It seems Doofenshmirtz is up to something. We've caught him surveying the city several times. Find out what he's up to!"  
Perry saluted, grabbed his jet pack, and jetted for Doof's headquarters.

* * *

Perry landed on the Balcony of Doofenshmirtz Evil, Inc. and pulled his jet pack off. As soon as he did so, a large ribcage dropped over him, trapping him.  
"Ah, Perry the Platypus. You're just in time." Doofenshmirtz walked onto the balcony, dragging a wheeled device with him. "Behold, my Copy-Cat-Inator! With this device, I can mass produce the most high tech devices in the Tri-State Area. Because it is so cheap, I can sell them cheap enough to push other companies out of business, making me the only company people will buy from!" He let out a maniacal laugh and flipped the device on.  
Perry gasped. Doof had moved too fast to be stopped this time.  
As the device sputtered and shook, a pair of shapes appeared. They looked like projectors.  
"Hmm, well that can't be right," Doof muttered. "How are projectors the most high tech objects in the Tri-State Area?"  
He approached the devices and pushed a button on one. That device began to ripple and flash.  
"Ahh!" Doof shouted, as both he and Perry covered their eyes.  
The device suddenly vanished, and the other projected an image. It was an ancient-looking jungle, with a glacier as a background. The weird thing was that the image was a circle floating in the middle of the room.  
Doof stared for a moment. "Okay," he said slowly, "I guess that is pretty neat, but unless that image is an actual location-"  
Doof suddenly tripped on the edge of his Copy-Cat-Inator and fell through the image. Perry waited for the evil scientist to reappear on the other side.  
He didn't.  
Instead, Perry saw Doof stand up inside the image. He glanced around and exclaimed, "I get it! This is a time machine! Forget my earlier plan, I'm going to mess with some prehistoric beings. See ya, Perry the Platypus."  
Perry chattered angrily as Doof ran off into the past.

* * *

Doofenshmirtz ran out of the jungle and onto a large, rocky plain.  
He looked for someone to mess with, but the only thing nearby was a large structure-like rock.  
"Well," he muttered, "this is no fun. I thought there would be someone around..."  
He noticed a silhouette in the distance. The person, for that's what it looked like, disappeared into the rock.  
"Yes!" Doof shouted. "Someone to annoy!" He rushed toward the rock, cackling madly.

* * *

Perry saluted Agent D, who was still chewing on the rib bones, and leapt through the portal.  
He looked around, but didn't spot anyone.  
A huge rock landed right beside him, making him jump in fright.  
A second one landed on the other side of him.  
Then he heard shouting, so Perry ducked into the bushes.  
He watched as a caveman who looked liked Buford ran over to the first rock and started jumping on it. But he gapped in shock when Buford ran over to the second and started shouting, "Yes, yes, yes!"  
He waited while the two boys began some sort of victory dance.

* * *

Doofenshmirtz crept toward the cave opening, trying not to make a sound. He didn't want his target to slip away before he could be annoyed.  
Finally, he heard the person moved toward him. So Doofenshmirtz jumped around the corner and shouted, "Boo!"  
Doofenshmirtz and the other person froze. The other person was a caveman who looked like Doofenshmirtz.  
Cave Doofenshmirtz screamed.  
Doofenshmirtz screamed at the sight of himself screaming.  
Cave Doof screamed again.  
Doof screamed again.  
They both stopped and covered their eyes. Then, they slowly lifted their hand.  
They screamed again.

* * *

Perry watched as the two Bufords ran off the way they came, each carrying their rock.  
Sighing with relief, Perry turned to walk away.  
He ran into something and fell backwards.  
He looked to see a platypus-like creature with a skull on its head on the ground like him.  
"Who are you?" he chattered.  
To his surprise, the other responded, "I'm Bunka. Who are you?"  
"I'm Perry. Sorry about running into you, I just couldn't be seen by Buford."  
A slight grin appeared on Bunka's beak. "Yeah, I couldn't be seen by Boofgard. I understand."  
The two stood up and shook hands.  
"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to find my nemesis," Perry chattered. "Who knows what he's getting himself into here in the past?"  
Bunka blinked. "You're from the future?"  
Perry nodded.  
"Cool! I need to stop my nemesis today, too."  
Perry looked around the jungle and spotted a footprint. He ran over, with Bunka following, to examine it.  
"Looks like Doof was here," he muttered.  
Bunka glanced at him. "How do you know about Doofengung?"  
Perry looked at Bunka. "I didn't. I was talking about Doofenshmirtz, my nemesis."  
Bunka nodded. "Well, it looks like he's heading towards Doofengung's cave, so you can follow me."  
Perry nodded and the two ran off, following the footprint's direction.

* * *

"Doofenshmirtz," Doof said slowly.  
The caveman nodded. He pointed to himself and said, "Doofengung."  
Doofenshmirtz nodded. He glanced around the cave. It was cracked and covered in dust, like it had caved in recently.  
"Bleck," Doofengung muttered. He walked to the entrance and stared off in the distance.  
Doofenshmirtz walked up beside him and noticed a lot of cavepeople, mostly women, hanging out in a very good looking hut. When he say a caveman who looked like Rodger, he growled.  
Doofengung looked at Doofenshmirtz and grinned. He grunted and waved Doof over to a series of carvings.  
Doofenshmirtz examined them and, after a second, realized the carvings were a scheme. It appeared that Doofengung wanted to run the Rodger-lookalike out of his home and take it for himself.  
"Well, I bet it would be fun to help get rid of those cavepeople!"  
Doofengung cocked his head to the side. "Huh?"  
Doofenshmirtz pointed at the scheme and mimed building something.  
Doofengung got excited and let out a whoop.  
Doofenshmirtz already had an -Inator idea with his current materials, so he grabbed some sticks and got to work.  
Doofengung grunted and began making a trap for his nemesis.

* * *

Perry and Bunka entered the cave of Bunka's nemesis, with Bunka crashing through the wall in the process. The two landed in fighting positions, but were taken by surprise when the traps activated. A cage made of bones landed around Bunka, while Perry was entangled in a mess of vines.  
"Ah, Perry the Platypus. How unpleasant of you to join us. And by unpleasant, I mean, well, unpleasant."  
Perry also heard, "Ah, Bunka de Bunkaquog," followed by a series of grunts.  
Doofenshmirtz walked forward, and beside him was a Neanderthal that looked almost exactly like him.  
"Perry the Platypus, meet Doofengung. He's the me of this time," Doof gloated.  
Doofengung seemed to introduce Bunka to Doofenshmirtz, based on the few sounds Perry could recognize as words.  
"Now, Perry and Bunka, I have decided to aid Doofengung in his quest to get those cavepeople out of their home so he can have it. Now, behold! The Mammoth-Stampede-Inator!"  
Doofengung pushed a contraption of sticks, stones, vines, and bones into view.  
"With this device, I will cause a local mammoth herd to stampede toward that location, leaving it open for Doofengung!"  
The two cackled in evil joy, and Doofenshmirtz pulled a lever on his device.  
The contraption shuddered and jerked, throwing a large spiky ball of sticks out into the distance. Perry and Bunka looked in horror. Turning to each other, they nodded.  
Perry pushed his hat against the vine, turning the brim into a saw that quickly freed him. Bunka simply grabbed one of the bones and pulled, making the cage collapse.  
Mayhem issued, with both teal agents beating on their nemeses. But it wasn't too long before a rumbling caught the attention of all four combatants. Suddenly, the towering pile of rocks tipped. All four ended up rolling out of the wreckage of Doofengung's home.  
Doofengung and Doofenshmirtz looked up and screamed. A herd of mammoths were glaring at them. Perry and Bunka stood aside as the mammoths charged. The two Doofs ran for their lives.  
Perry and Bunka followed. They noticed a large group of children standing near where Doofenshmirtz and Doofengung were running past.  
The Doofs suddenly cried out:  
"Kooya, Bunka da Bunkaquan!"  
"Curse you, Perry the Platypus!"  
As the mammoth herd chased them out of sight, Perry and Bunka removed their headgear and walked up to the children, who were their owners. As they did, Ferb and Gerb noted their return.  
"Oh, there you are, Bunka."  
"Oh, there you are, Perry."  
Perry noticed that two of the cave-children were kissing, and that they looked like Phineas and Isabella.  
"Finally!" Bunka chattered. "I thought he'd never notice her!"  
Perry grinned slightly. "Sounds a lot like Phineas and Isabella."  
The two semi-aquatic secret agents shared a grin.

* * *

Doofenshmirtz and Doofengung screamed as a rock flew by them. The mammoths were getting impatient at not catching them and had begun throwing rocks at them.  
Doofenshmirtz grinned when he saw his time machine ahead.  
That's when one of the rocks flew straight through the portal and crushed the time machine in his building.  
The portal collapsed, and Doofenshmirtz froze. He barely registered Doofengung's continued screams, or even the mammoths that had started to trample him.  
He was trapped thousands of years in the past.

* * *

"It was great to meet you guys, Phineas said. "But once Candace and Jeremy get back, we'll have to go."  
Phinabunk nodded. "We understand. Thanks for helping us teach everyone this language. And for the song!"  
Isabelock walked over to Isabella. "Thanks for helping me confess to Phinabunk."  
Isabella smiled. "I'm glad I could help. Seeing you two together makes me feel like Phineas and I will be together soon."  
The two hugged and returned to their groups.  
Ferb and Gerb silently said goodbye.  
Buford and Boofgard slugged each other on the shoulder. "One more?" Buford asked.  
"Sure, why not?" Boofgard replied.  
The two grabbed one big rock each. They both threw them in the same direction. Unfortunately, they both landed in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, on top of the time machine.  
The portal flashed shut.  
"Oops," Buford muttered.

* * *

Doofenshmirtz dusted himself off. Both Doofengung and the mammoth herd were gone. The second half of the time machine was still intact, but Doof didn't know if that could get him home.  
"I wonder..." he muttered, pushing the button to take him home.  
The machine rippled and vanished, leaving a flashing purple circle where it had been.  
Doof shrugged. "Better than nothing!" he said as he jumped through.

* * *

"Buford! You have just trapped us 27,000 years in the past! All because you wanted to throw a rock?"  
Buford replied to Baljeet's rant by sticking his finger in his mouth, then shoving it in Baljeet's ear.  
Phineas and Ferb examined the time machine while everyone, including Candace and Jeremy.  
"Any ideas, Phineas?" Isabella asked.  
"Well, the machine can travel through time, so we could try to use it anyway."  
"What happens if it leaves us here?" Buford asked.  
"You could stay with us!" Phinabunk said.  
Phineas grinned. "Well, let's try it!"  
Ferb activated the machine. It vanished and a flashing, purple circle appeared in it's place.  
"What's that?" Jeremy asked.  
"It appears to be an unstable time portal," Baljeet said. "I'd say we should go through before it collapses!"  
Buford, Isabella, and Baljeet ran through. Ferb grabbed Perry and followed with Candace, Jeremy, and the Fireside Girls right behind him.  
Phineas waved. "Bye you guys!"  
The cave-children waved goodbye as Phineas jumped through the portal. It flashed shut right as he vanished within it.

* * *

**How many saw that coming?  
**

**So, guess where they are going to be this time. Come on! Guess!  
**


End file.
